Shattered
by Henka-Chan
Summary: Yuri and Victor are celebrating their engagement with a surprise trip to America. The two want to get away for a while just to enjoy each other. To enjoy there time together.. But then something happens that changes everything and could tear them apart. Are they strong enough to truly work threw anything or will they unravel. Warning yaoi, dark content in later chapters, and noncon
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Yuri on ice or make profit from thithis story.**

Chapter 1

"Victor where are we going you promised to tell me once we were in the air" Yuuri Katsuki asked. He had been rushed onto a private plane owned by his fince. They had just packed their things to return home from Barcelona, Spain where they had been taking part in the Grand Prix Finals of figure skating. Yuuri and Victor were both skaters Yuuri had won silver and Victor on top of being Victor Nikiorov a living legend in the skating world was also Yuuri's coach.

"We are going to celebrate our engagement in America" came Victor's happy smiling voice. He laughed at the look on Yuuri's face. Victor took Yuuri's hand in his own "the look on your face is priceless" he said. He leaned in very close to the other man's face loving the blush that was the result. "We are going to have so much fun" Victor said smiling. Victor then pulled Yuuri into his lap wanting to see the younger man flustered.

"American why America" Yuuri asked blushing as Victor invaded his personal space. The 24 year old once more thought about how Victor had no concept of personal space. But that was one of the things he loved about Victor. "This plane is incredible just how rich are you" Yuuri knew Victor was wealthy but this was rediculous. Yuuri smiled his hand still being held by Victor's.

"Because it will be fun I've only been to America for skating this will to be have fun with you" Victor said. He loved teaseing Yuuri and makig he blush so he did it whenever he could. "We will be spending time togeher and havingfun two of my favorite things to do" he said smiling even bigger. He lifted Yuuri's chin tilting his face up so there lips just barely met. Then he pushed forward completing the kiss pulling away after a few minutes loving the way Yuuri's lips looked slightly swollen from the kiss.

"Fun to me anywhere with you is fun Victor we don't have to go all the way to America to have fun" Yuuri was nervous about returning to America for reasons he didn't really want to think if Victor wanted to go to America then he would go for the man he loved. "For you I will try to have fun in America" he said smiling as Victor kissed him again.

"Yuuri" Victor said in a tone similar to the one he used when asking why Yuuri had not had him listen to the music he had had written for him. "What are you hiding" he asked in a concerned tone his smile fading just a little. He still had the japanese man in his lap and had no intention of letting him go for any reason. Especaily when he thought something was wrong with the one he loved.

"I don't know I guess all this is new to me. I mean jumping on a private plane to go to another contry on a whim who dose that" Yuuri said in his flustered tone he tried to climb off Victor's lap but found himself held fast. "It has taken me a long time to reilize I love you Victor and that I want you as a lover. I am happy we are engaged and if you say we will have fun in America then we will" Yuuri then did something that surprised himself. He leaned down and kissed Victor softly.

"Glad you agree Yuuri" Victor said after the surprising kiss. He smiled at the younger man "to answer about jumping on a private plane on a whim we do. From now on my money is our money so if you ever want or need to do anything we can and will" Victor kissed Yuuri one last time. "Now we have a long flight why don't you try to get some rest" Victor finally let Yuuri get off his lap. He watched as Yuuri settled into a seat falling into a deep sleep. He smiled softly wondering if Yuuri really was ok he watched the younger man sleep for a while. He had never been in love with anyone the way he loved Yuuri. He finally wasn't ignoreing life or love and it felt great.

Yuuri slept until he felt the plane jolt a little then his eyes opened only to find the cutest sight Victor was slumped down in his seat sleeping like a baby. He stood up grabbing a blanket putting it over the silver haired man who made a happy sound in his sleep. Then Yuuri returned to his own seat looking out the window as they flew. He wondered for the hundreth time at least how he could be so lucky to have Victor in his life.

After a while Victor woke looking over to Yuuri who was still staring out the window. "Penny for your thoughts" he said seeing Yuuri jump as if he had forgotten he was not alone. Victor laughed as Yuuri nearly fell out of his seat. "You wanted to know how righ I am the answer to that is answered by what we are doing" Victor laughed. Around Yuuri Victor was not forced or faked like he was sometimes in public. The older man who was almost 28 only four years older loved to be with his Yuuri.

"Iguess your right this is not something normal people can just do" Yuuri said. "So where in America are we going" he asked not expecting an answer. Yuuri knew how much Victor liked surpriseing people. He saw the smile and wink comeing. "So you're not going to tell me. I guess that is fine I trust you" he said as he took off his glasses to whipe tem clean replacing them when he was done. Yuuri smiled as he looked away for a moment blushing. He had never felt this way before but he knew his heart was safe with Victor he could feel it.

"No" Victor said winking again. "You just have to wait and find out" Victor said. The single flight attendant came out to tell them they would be stoping to refule but that it wouldn't take long then she returned to the back of the plane after making sure the two men didn't need anything. Victor smiled at Yuuri patting his lap for the younger man to come sit on his lap as the plane started its decent. Soon Victor was holding Yuuri again not taking no for an answer as he pulled him into his lap once Yuuri was close enough to grab. This was enough for now since Victor knew Yuuri was nor ready for sex or love making yet. "Are you happy being engaged to me" Victor asked gettinga frantic nod.

"Of course I am" Yuuri said panicing slightly. Was Victor not happy he started breath faster only stopping when Victor kissed him. He blushed as he was kissed tenderly the flight continued with the stop over to refule then it continued over seas towards America both men were now excited about the sudden trip because they were together. Yuur was releaved when Victor kissed him professiing how happy he was to be engaged to Yuuri.

Victor smiled taking Yuuri's hand in his own just as he had earlier in the flight.

Yuuri looked down at their rings wondering silently if they should switch them to their left hands. They were engaged after all. But he would wait until Victor said something. He was happy just to be with him something he never thought would happen. He looked deep into Victor's eyes before he spoke.

"Thank you for loving me. For showing me what love is. I want to stay with you forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Yuuri was in an area he did not know. It was wonderfull weather so he had chosen to walk. He shifted his bag on his shoulder as he walked. Now he was starting to question his choice to walk as it began to get dark. He felt eyes on him and sped up his steps. As he went he looked around he seemed to be in a different area then he normally was so he soon relized he was lost. Suddenly he noticed he was being fallowed so he sped up again almost jogging now. His heart beat fast as he broke into a full run. As he passed a large building with an ally he ran blindly droping his bag as he went. He could hear his heart beat in his ears._

 _As he ran he pulled out his phone but dropped it trying to dial not daring to stop to pick it up. He needed to get away from whoever was chasing him. At that moment he heard steps right behind him. He felt arms reach out grabbing him and dragging him into a dirty ally. The hands we strong he could not break free._

* * *

Yuuri's eyes snapped open he sat bolt upright in the bed of the hotel room he shared with Victor. He was screaming as loud as he could. Fighting to get free from the blankets that felt like they were trapping him. He was sobbing and crying he barley felt Victor shaking him to get his attention.  
Victor nearly fell out of bed at the sudden scream. He was instantly kneeling next to Yuuri whos eyes were open but he was not sure was awake. "What's wrong" he asked panicing at the look of abosolute horror on Yuuri's normally calm face. "Yuri love" Victor was at a lose for what to say or do. He saw somthing in Yuuri's eyes that told Victor he was awake. He went to pull Yuuri into his arms but froze when the other man pulled back cowering. He wanted to hold Yuuri to show him it would be ok but he respected his space. Victor blinked in surprise as Yuuri suddenly dove into his chest. Victor let his arms wrap around Yuuri laying lightly on his back not wanting the younger man to feel trapped.

Yuuri had finally noticed Victor and what he was doing. He saw how scared Victor looked. He pressed himself into Victor's chest muttering the words "I'm sorry" and "help me" over and over. His voice choked and sobbed as he repeated the words his hands clutching Victor's shirt.

"Shh" Victor soothed Yuuri putting his hand on his hair stroking it trying t calm the other man down. "Sorry for what Yuuri" he asked trying to stay calm himself seeing Yuuri this upset got to him making him upset too. "Of course I will help you" he said "no matter what it is" he said still holding Yuuri.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. Someone please help me" Yuuri begged as he lay his head in Victor's lapl Slowly his breathing returned to normal and he whiped the tears from his eyes. "Sorry" he mummbled pulling away from Victor pulling his knees up to his chest resting his head on them his body still trembling. He looked at Victor eyes puffy from crying chest finally back to its normal movements as he was breathing normal now. Yuuri saw Victor reach for him he did not pull away but he flinched a little. Instead he cuddled his face into Victor's hand that caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes sighing at the touch wanting more. He smiled weakly "thank you" he said softly.

Yuuri" Vicotor said "what was that are you ok" he asked touching Yuuri's cheek again. He hated that he did not know what to do to help Yuuri. The two of them had gone to sleep after checking into the hotel suite after there flight. For now they were in New York but Victor had a lot more places planed to visit but he would cut it all short for Yuuri. "Are you sure you're ok being here in America you never did this before no matter where we were only here" he said.

"Sorry nightmares I don't even remember the dream all I know is I was scared so scared" Yuuri lied he knew exactly what the dream was. But he was not ready to talk about it. He leaned against Victor's chest breathing deeply. "I am ok now" Yuuri said trying to pull away he was feeling better but he found himself held fast by Victor who was staring down at him.

"Yuuri you're not ok" Victor said knowing the younger man was far from ok. He didn't know what the dream had been about but he knew Yuuri was not ok. However he would not push and would let Yuuri tell him in his own time. Until then he would be there for the younger man. "Tell me when your ready" he said kissing Yuuri deeply. "Now wait here I will be right back" Victor left the bedroom of the suite and went to the living room calling for room service so Yuuri would not know what he had ordered.

Yuuri was glad Victor had not pushed he didn't know if or when he would be ready to tell Victor but he was happy the man loved him and seemed to have no plan to push him. The memory he had dreamed replayed in his head causing him to shudder he looked at the calender getting pale when he noticed the date. But he pushed the feeling away hearing Victor humming in the other room h was lucky to have Victor. Suddenly the phone rang he heard Victor answer it.

"Hello" Victor said finding it was hotel managment calling to say the recived reports of scream coming from that particular room. "My lover had a nightmare" Victor said knowing that would be enough since money talks enough money sings and dances so they would not be bothered. There was very little Victor Nikiorov's money or name couldn't get him. Well now couldn't get them. Victor stood in the bedroom doorway in just sleeping pants. Suddenly there was a knock at the door the way it made Yuuri flinch was not lost on the older man. Victor went to answer it after a few moments the door closed and Victor returned holding a large silver tray. "Come on it is time to eat I know just how to make you feel better" he set the try on the bed to reveal it was filled with fresh fruit and a bowl of whipped cream one of Victor's favorite breakfasts. He took a berry scooping it threw the cream and placing it to Yuuri's lips. Victor smiled seeing Yuuri respond to him made him very happy.

Yuuri blushed but opened his mouth letting the berry slide in. They took turns feeding each other Yuuri's dream forgotten for now. The couple both blushed and kissed in between bites they were not going to let this trip be ruined by anything. Yuuri smiled after the food was gone "I'm going to take a shower" he said blushing when Victor got very close to him.

"Can I join you" Victor whispered tilting Yuuri's face up so there lips could meet. He was shocked when Yuuri said yes. But he figured they bathed together a lot and Yuuri probably didn't want to be alone. So soon they were both in the large shower Victor was exploring Yuuri when he found a small scar on Yuuri's abdomin that almost looked like a stab wound. It was small so he had never noticed it before. "Yuuri what's this scar." He asked smiling kissing Yuuri as he scrubbed him clean.

"Oh I uhh "Yuuri as flustered "can I tell you later" he said knowing Victor would figure out it was connected to the nightmare. Seeing Victor frown Yuuri mustered his courage and kissed Victor. "I promise I will tell you but I want to enjoy us right now" Yuuri said getting a bright smile from Victor. After the shower Yuuri got dressed smiling at Victor who stood there naked. He threw a shirt at the Russian.

"Put some cloths on so we can go out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Yuri and Victor rushed out of the hotel hoping no one saw them. Even here they would be recignized by there fans. They manged to get out with little fuss though a few fans stopped them for an autograph but none of them made a big deal out of it respecting they wanted to be left alone to enjoy there celebration. "That was fun" Victor was always happy to meet fans. Or at least that what his pulic image said by his actions.

Yuri was off ever since the dream he flinched when touched and seemed nervous when they cut threw an ally. He stayed close to Victor clearly clinging to his finace's arm. He seemed to jump at any noise and stare into dark corners like something was going to attack him from said darkness. Suddenly he saw something that really made him panic he shook, it seemed to be a person that caused him such a bad reaction. He barley felt Victor take his hand leading him to the hotel.

* * *

"Ok that's enough of an adventure for the day" Victor could tell something was very wrong. Ever since that dream Yuuri had not been himself he had not even been his old self this was worse. He was jumpy and timid "Yuuri you know you can talk to me about anything even things that scare you or that you are afraid to say" the older man said.

Yuuri said nothing instead he stood walking to the rooms balcony his hands rested on the rail. For a moment he had the urge to jump but he shook that away. Whatever that dream had been it was really screwing with his head. He didn't like feeling like this there were a few things in his past he wished he forget but being in America brought those things back to the forfront of his mind. He thought back to the man on the street he had seen that looked like _'him'_ but he knew it could not have been not here in New York.

Victor looked worried suddenly Yuuri's phone went off he heard Yuuri ask him to answer it from his place on the balcony. So Victor did noticing it was Yuuri's old coach. Celstino" Victor said expecting the man to ask for Yuuri instead he was surprised to learn the coach had called to talk to him. "Oh you saw my pictures yes we are in New York right now I have plenty of places planed to visit on our celebration trip" he said. "I was even thinking of taking him to rink in Detroit" Victor was cut off by Celestino.

"That's not a good idea Victor" the man said. "There were reasons other then the Grand Prix Finals and the like Yuuri left Detroit" he said. "I only know about what happened because I was Yuuri's emergency contact and the hospitle contacted me" it was Victor's turn to cut Celestino off.  
"Hospital?! Yuuri was hurt during his time in America in your care" Victor was angry that Yuuri had kept an injury from him. "I don't remember hearing about an injury was it bad?" Victor said.

"This is not that kind of injury and I did everything I could to keep it out of the news so no one found out for Yuuri's own good. This injury has nothing to do with skating it was not that kind of injury it affected his mind just as much as his body. Tell me since you've been in America has Yuuri had any nightmares" the coach paused as Victor said yes. "Being there can not be good for Yuuri stay away from Detroit just trust me on this. It is not my place to tell you any more then I already have. Only 2 people and some officals know about this me and Yurri are the 2 people. So you have to talk to him if you want to know more" with that the coach hung up leaving Victor to think.

"Did he tell you" Yuuri asked one arm crossed over his chest to hold his other arm. The young man looked so tired "let me guess he told you to keep me away from Detroit" the young man asked.

"No he didn't tell me anything except you ended up in a hospital at some point duuring your time with him. You don't have to tell me Yuuri but I hope you will. I will always be here Yuuri" Victor said it was an innocent statement but it made Yuuri reoil and fall into a fetal position sobbing and repeating the word _'no'_ over and over again.

Yuuri's mind raced back to a time he wanted to forget. _'He'_ had said those same word. Yuuri struggled to calm himself pulling away when Victor tried to touch him. An hour later Yuuri was finally calm enough to speak. "I'm sorry Victor I am ruining our celebration" he sat against a wall reaching for Victor's hand. The two sat with there foreheads pressed together for a long time finally Yuuri fell asleep and Victor put him to bed.

* * *

Victor sat on the couch in the suites living room stareing at his phone the fan's they had met had spred that he and Yuuri were in America with pictures as well as his picture of them in time square were all trending since they had dissapeared after the Grand Prix Final now eeryone knew where they were. Yakov would probably call soon to yell and say they should be training.

* * *

Victor was not the only one stareing at the story that was trending. A rather atractive man stared at Yuuri before looking at the rings that were visible in the picutre of them holding hands in time square. He like the rest of the world knew about the matching rings the caption of the story read 'Katsuki and Nikiforov celebrate engagment.' The man narrowed his eyes.

"This won't do at all I told you I would always be here Yuuri."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Unknown to Victor Yuuri had made a phone call to a good freind of his asking him to come to New York. Only this friend knew abosolutly everything that happened to him. Not even his old coach knew everything. Yuuri would need his friends help and suport to tell Victor before it was too late. So he had asked Victor if the could stay in New York for a few more days but he did not tell him why or who was coming.

Victor was happy to stay in the city he thought Yuuri had finally gotten into the celebrating mood. He was worried though since Yuuri barely left the bed let alone the room. Victor had soon relized the younger man was not ready to celebrate yet. There were more nightmares that were delt with as they came. Victor frowned but he would do anything to make Yuuri happy so he just tried to take things as they came and for what there were.

Yuuri swallowed some of his food. Victor had gone to the hotels kitchenand after some time had returned with two pork cutlet bowls he himself had helped the chef make useing the recipe from Yuuri's mother. "I am glad you got the recipe from my mom. I don't know how you got this done but I am starting to reilize there is very little you can't get done. WEather it requires a lot of money or just a lot of time. I mean look at what you have done with me" Yuuri smiled as he ate feeling a little better. He was still a little jumpy when hotel staff came or when he heard people in the hall but it was a diffrent knind of nerves then he normally showed. "Where are you going Victor" Yuuri asked as he saw his lover putting down the now empty bowl and putting on his coat.

* * *

"I'm going to get something to help you sleep. It has been 3 days and you are barely sleeping. I messed up Yuuri. I brought you here and now you are going threw something I don't fully understand but I know you will tell me when you are ready and no a happier note I also need to do a little shopping for your Christmas present. While I am not used to celebrating the holiday you are and I want to make it specail for you" Victor smiled as he left the hotel after kissing his soon to be husband deeply letting it linger just a little before pulling away and leaving the room. He was soon taking pictures and sending them to Yuuri so the other man felt like he was out with Victor on his adventure into the city. His only regret was it was day light so the lights of the city weren't glowing in a way he found beautiful. He looked down at the gold ring on his hand smiling like a fool. He could not wait to marry Yuri and he knew that Yuuri felt the same way. He went to a pharmacy but did not find what he wanted so he left soon finding a small homeopathic shop. The woman inside helped him find something to help Yuuri sleep assureing him the natural product would work well. Victor thanked the woman and left the shopping moving on to his next destination.

* * *

Back in the room Yuuri sighed how could he forget christmas which was also Victors birthday. However that was not really important right now. He stared at the ring on his hand he was engaged and that made him very happy. At the same time he was worried about how Victor would react to what he would react to what he would be told. He smiled sadly as he kept staring at his ring the thing that bound him to Victor in such a strong way. Suddenly the phone rand shaking him from his thoughts he picked up the phone "hello" he said.

* * *

"Mr. Katsuki this the front desk. There is a young man here who claims he is here at your invitation. We are not in the habbit of giving out our guests room numbers to just anyone. So I need to ask you are you expecting a Mr. Phichit Chulanont" the head of the hotel himself asked.

* * *

Yuri had to laugh "yes he is a freind from the skating world he can come on up but I am not expecting anyone else so please check with me or Mr. Nikiforov before anyone else is allowed anywhere near this room. Also can you have someone show him the way" Yuuri was glad they checked he was terrified _he_ show up.

"Of course sir I will esscort him myself" the phone was hung up on both ends. The hotel manager showed Phichit up to Victor and Yuuri's room. After the young man was safely inside the room the man returned to his dutys.

* * *

"Thanks for comeing Phichit" Yuuri said as the two sat down on the couch in the living area of the huge suite. "I have been having dreams about what happened in Detroit I need to tell Victor but I need your help. Celestion dose not know that you know about what happened and that infact you know more about what happened. I owe you big if it weren't for you he would have never been caught. You and your socail media" Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"Wow you must be serious about marrying Victor if you're ready to tell him what happened" Phichit smile snapping a selfie of him and Yuuri posting it instantly.

* * *

Back on the streets of New York Victor had stoped to pose for a photo with a fan. Then he continued on his way he knew the hotel was on his way he knew the hotel was on the next street over so instead of going all the way around the huge block he decieded to cut threw an ally. He hadn't noticed he was being fallowed. Suddenly he felt a heavy gloved hand cover his nose and mouth with a rag. He tried not to breath in as he fought to get free. Soon his fight died as he slumped out cold in his attackers arms. He was loaded into the trunk of a car his bags tossed in with him so there was no evidence anyone was in the hands and feet were bound with strong tape then a piece was put over his mouth so he was forced to breath threw his nose. The attacker snapped a quick photo of his captive with Victor's own phone. He took off his gloves and got behind the wheel looking down at victor;s phone as soon as they got to his hideout he would have a call to make. He turned driving towards an old abandoned factory where it would be easy to hide his captive. It was near the water and had not been used in years.

* * *

Yuri was getting worried Victor had been gone a long time. Suddenly a picture came threw from Victor's phone. Yuri looked at it in horor it appeared to be Victor unconsious and bound tightly with what looked like threaed packing tape. It appeared his was in the trunk of a car or something like that. Then his phone rang the caller I.D. showing Victors info "Victor where are you" he said franticly causeing his freind to look concerned and lean in so he could here the person on the other end of the line. The voice that answered made Yuuri's blood run cold he instantly recignized it as the man spoke.

"I am sorry Yuuri, Victor can't come to the phone he is a little tied up at the moment. But we can talk in fact I think a talk between the two of us is long over due."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Yuri felt like he was going to throw up. "Let him go he has notheing to do with us I mean this. There is no us never has been never will be" the normally timid young man was acting on the drive to protect the man he loved.

"Now now Yuuri the more you try to deny us the more you prove I mean something to you" came the voice the smile could be heard in the chilling tone it was very easy to hear. The voice laughed "you ar to blame in all this I have told you that you are mine. But instead you insist on being with this russian slut who flirts with everything and deny us. Now I shouls warn you if you call the cops he will die very slowly and painfully." The phone suddenly went dead leaving the threat hanging in the air.

Yuuri dropped the phone rushing to the bathroom throwing up. But that did not help the sick feeling at all. What had he done. He should have told Victor what happened a long time ago back when the older man wanted to learn more about him. But he had not wanted to scare Victor away. He walked out the the bathroom to find Phichit holding Yuuri's phone that was blinking to show a new text had come threw. Yuri shook as he took the phone when it was held out to him. He pulled up the picture it showed another image of Victor in a chair his hands bound with tape behind his back his legs were taped to the legs of the chair he was out cold his head hanging down limply tape over his mouth. Yuuri looked to his friend with scared tear filled eyes. "This is my fault" he started but stoped unable to talk he looked at his ring.

* * *

"Time to wake up" came the voice that tormented uuri as he threw a bucket of filty water water in Victor's face laughing crulely as the russian man whiped his head around trying to get the stinging water out of his eyes as they burned. "What dose he see in a pretty boy like you" the man laughed as Victor glared at him. "Such fire in those eyes not used to being not in control are you" this time it was not water but the bucket that was thrown at him. The bucket hit him square in the face cutting his cheek and bruising one eye which swelled almost closed . His nose was bleeding from the impact and his jaw was swelling from the hard metal hitting his face.

Victor's head swam from the impact but he shook it off glareing at the strange man. He could tell the man was athlectic by the way he was built. But the way he moved gave more hints he prowled like a preditor stalking its prey. In his heart he knew this was who Yuuri was afraid of. He mentally kicked himself for posing with that group of fans which led tot he picture that let the world and this freak know where they were. He knew Yuuri was most likely blaming himslef but this was all Victor's own fault. He still didn't know what had happened between Yuuri and this man. He twisted his hands trying to tear the tape but it wouldn't budge. He blinked as the man took a picture of Victor's face with Victor's own phone sending it to Yuuri he figured. Victor's heart broke knowing how Yuuri would no doubt react to the picture.

* * *

Phicht stared at Yuuri who took his phone seeing yet another horrible picture of a now injured Victor. "I can track Victor's phone he won't shut it off you know that right the bastard wants you to go to where they are. We should call for help maybe not the police but maybe" he was cut off by Yuuri panicing. "Let's call the other Yuri and Otobek they will be together you know. We need help with this. You call them I'm gonna work on the location of these pictures I sent them to my phone" his normal big smile was gone.

* * *

Yuri Plistsky nearly fell out of bed when his phone went off. "This had better be important pig" he snapped seeing it was the other Yuri before he even answered the phone. But his normal attitude falltered at the tone in Yuuri's voice. "WHAT" he snapped waking up the man sleeping next to him. "Where the hell are you!" he snapped. "Got it we will be on the next flight don't do anything stupid until we get there pig" he sneered. With that Yuri hung up the phone. "Don't look at me like that all I know is soemthing bad is happening and Victor has gotten himself kidnapped" the blonde was already getting dressed and packing.

"I thought you hated Katsuki" Otabek Atlin said. He and the russian Yuri were growing very close very quickly. He began to repack his bag he would go anywhere Yuri wanted besides he knew this was bad. "You should tell your coach" he said getting a glare that shut him up as soon as the words left his mouth. "Where are we going" he asked as they arived at the airport about an hour later he was surprised when he was told New York City in America but he said nothing paying for his ticket. He noticed Yuri was very quiet and stewing in anger. He was more worried then he let on especaily since nother of them knew what exactly was going on.

* * *

Victor had no way of knowing how long he had been in the dirty old warehouse he was in. It had been broad daylight when he was taken but as far as he knew no one had seen anything. His hands had long sence gone numb from the tightness of the tape binding them but he was still trying to twist free. Suddenly he saw stars as somthing hit the side of his head just as his world went black he felt the tape tear a little.

The man put down the long pipe he had struck Victor with hard enough to knock him out but not hard enough to cause a concusion or other permanent damage. Then he went to work rewrapping all the tape to make it stronger then he added handcuffs to Victor's wrists to give an added layer of protection from his captive getting loose.

"Naughty naughty we can't have you getting loose at least not yet."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **"I HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS THEN DEALING WITH YOU!"** Yuri screamed as he answered the phone it was his coach Yakov Feltsman who yelled back at the teenager that he should be practcing. **"NO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS"** Yuri yelled hanging up on the coach.

Otabek looked at Yuri "stay calm" he said not saying any more then that but he gave the blonde's hand a comforting squeeze. He was not good at showing his emotions off the ice. On the ice he couldn't hide them but off it was a little harder for him. Personally he thought they should tell Yakov but he was just along for the ride a support.

* * *

What do you mean you can't give out guests room numbers!" Yuri looked ready to kill the man at the hotels front desk. Otabek put a calming hand on the blondes shoulder asking if they could contact Katsuki. "Finally" Yuri grumbled as the man nodded calling up to the suite booked by the skaters. "Told you" Yuri snapped as the man lead them up to the pig's room. Yuri was ready to barate Yuuri but whatever he was going to say died in his thraot seeing the red bloodshot eyes puffy from crying. The bags under those eyes were dark. "You look awfull" he said sitting on the couch. "Well what has happened to Victor" Yuri snapped his attidue hiding the fact he was actully worried. HE waited as the other Yuri opened his mouth.

* * *

"Well now Victor what am I gonna do with you or rather to you" the man that held Victor captive said to the still unconious man. Suddenly he had a brillant idea he cut the tape holding Victors legs lifting the man up then throwing him onto the floor. He tore at Victor's cloths until it would look like h=the skater had been abused in horrific ways. By the time he was dont Victor was nearly naked pictures had been taken at each stage of the attack. By this time Victor was still out cold but his hands were above his head attached to a large pipe by a long chain. "Now let's see what Yuuri thinks shall we" the man said as Victor started to stir.

"Oh my god" Yuri whispered when a new set of pictures came threw. He came to the conclusion the man had been counting on. In Yuuri's mind the pictures showed Victor being assulted in the same way he had been. HE began to panic until Yurio shook him.

"Calm down fat pig this is a trick from what you told us this freak wants you. Thinks he owns you. So think about it he would not touch Victor in that way he just wants you to react so you will go to him." The blonde snapped felling Yuuri's shoulder slump.

"Ok Yurio" Yuuri said but he wasn't sure he beleaved the blonde teen's ideas. But he knew he had to be strong he sttod up. "Let's go find that bastard and Victor he said in a shaky voice. "Have you been able to find a location Phichit" he asked. He was still unwilling to tell Yurio and Otabek everything but he knew he would have to soon.

* * *

Victor pulled at the chain holding him but it was no use. He glared at the man that was to blame for Yuuri's missarey. When he woke up nearly naked he could only imagine what Yuuri would think was done to him. The tape was still over his mouth so he couldn't speak his eyes went wide as he saw the man put a long piece of metal in the lit furnace to get. He had a bad feeling about that piece of metal and what it would be used for but he wasn't stupid he just hoped he was wrong.

"You have been a bad boy Victor Nikiforov touching other peoples property. "Yuuri is mine but you well you know what you did. Would you like to know what I did to him Victor what makes him mine. Maybe we should make it so he wont ever want to touch you again." The man took the now glowing red hot metal and put it next to Victor close enough for Victor to feel the blisttering heat. "Would you like to hear how he begged me or how his body responed even though he was begging me to stop" the man smiled a crule smile as he touched Victors left side with the burning metal rod. The muffeled shriek of pain was music to his ears. He laughed touching the muscular man's side again but this time he did not get the responce he wanted so he tossed the metal away and punched Victor in the gut. He thought about disfiguring Victor's face but he didn't want to cause symapthy for the skater. "Now now we can't have you passing out from the pain" he slapped Victor awake.

Victor would not break he had screamed involentarily but other then that he was trying to stay strong and defiant. His mind was filled with imagined images of Yuuri as the man told him the horrific things he had done to the younger man. He pulled on the chain again but it would not budge his head swam as he felt another strike that knocked him out cold.

The man smiled "you stay here I have a surprise for you" he said to the limp body of the skater taking one more picture before he left sending it to Yuuri.

* * *

"What are you thinking" Yuuri asked his freinds as the 4 of them walked along they had taken a cab to the water front near sevrel abandoned warehouses Victor's phone was in one of them if not Victor himself. The 4 guys just hoped Victor and his phone were in the same place. They found the phone on the floor the last picture sent still on the screan.

Yurio growled "spread out he has to be here" he said looking pissed.

Yuuri was terrified as he walked he had the feeling he was being watched. Suddenly he heard Phichit yelling he had found something. Yuuri's heart lept as he took of running.

"Hang on Victor I'm coming."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Yuuri entered a room he recignized from the pictures of Victor. There in the middle of the room was his soon to be husband arms above his head as he hung limply from a long chain. He was bruised and had burns on his side. His face was bruised and bloody. Yuuri rushed forward trying to ignore the fact Victor only wore the tatered remains of his pants and boxer briefs. Yuri was glad he had thought to bring Victor's sweat pants and jacket. "Victor" he breathed touching his cheek. When Victor started to stir Yuuri pulled the tap off his mouth. "You need to wake up now" Yuuri said brushing Victor's bangs out of his face.

Otabek had gone to work unhooking Victor from the chain lowering him gentally down. YOu got him" he asked at the nod from Yuuri he went to help the others search for any sign of the one who had taken Victor. After a long time the 3 came back "there is no one hear" Otabek said his arm protectivly around Yurio's waist.

* * *

Victor could hear voices that sounded familliar to him. When he opened his eyes he say Otabek, Yurio, Phichit, and finally Yuuri. "Yuuri he breathed as the dark haired man helped him into his sweats. Victor needed help walking at first so he leaned heavily on Otabek and Yuuri who were on either side of him. "We need to get out of here he said he would be back with a suprise for me god only knows what it will be. Or if his plan was to leave me here to die" Victor winced as the burns rubbed up against his sweat jacket. "Absolutly not" he said when Yuuri sugessted they take him to the hospital. "We need to get out of America where he can't get to you. I am sorry I ever brought you here" Victor sounded guilt ridden as he leaned more into Yuuri.

"No Victor you need to get looked at" Yuuri started but was cutt off by a kiss. That kiss effectivly ended the conversation Yuuri was blushing darkly having been kissed like that infront of the others. Soon the 5 guys sat in the hotel suite. Yuuri watched as Victor made a few calls the first was to arrange his private plane to be ready to go as soon as they arrived at the airport. Then there was a call to a car service to bring them to the airport. Yuuri bit his lip looking at Victor. "I'm sorry Victor if I had just been honest with you from the begining" Yuuri was cut off by Victor pulling him down and kissing him.

"Don't you dare do that. Don't blame yourself. You'll tell me when your ready not before now let's get ready to go so I can show of more of my money" Victored smiled. Even in his current condition he was all smiles and more concered for Yuuri then himself. He didn't know what to beleave and what not to beleave about what the man had told him so he would wait to hear if from his Yuuri.

* * *

Soon they were all in the air except Phicht who had to return home via another flight he had helped Yuri get Victor back but now he had to go back to his coach to get to work. He had told Yuri to call him if he needed him. Yurio and Otabek sat aross the plane from Yuuri and Victor. Besides Yurio had something to say first he attacked Victor "you got me in trouble you rich bastard I just know it. I have already gotten yelled at by Yakov for going to you though he dosn't know where I went and you!" then he continued. "What kind of idiot gets himself kidnapped!" he took a breath turning on Yuuri. "and you if you want to get yourself killed that's fine but leave Victor out of it fat pig!"

Well that was the wrong thing to say because Yuuri suddenly found his back bone standing walkiing over to Yurio and slapping across the face. The cabin echoed the slap then went so quiet you could have heard a pin was too stunned to say anything he just touched his red cheek.

"Yuuri" Victor said in a calm tone pulling his fiance away from the blonde. "This is not your fault now do you want to go to your home or the one you will share with me" he said trying to keep everyone calm expertly hiding the pain he was in. He had let Yuuri clean and bandage the burns which he was worried wiuld get innfected but Victor was sure it would be fine though he was sure the scars would be rather sensitive.

Yuuri had not thought about a home with Victor even though they were engaged. He blinked a few times. "Ours" Yuuri said theman that had taken Victor knew about Yutopia so he figured they would be safer at Victor's place which he was sure would be beautiful and lavish.

* * *

"I will tell Yakov to come see you guys sorry for what I said pig" Yurio said once they had landed. He and Otabek rushed past fans to the blonde's grandfather's truck that was waiting for them.

* * *

About an hour later Victor and Yuuri were in Victor's beautiful home. Victor kissed Yuuri who once again asked him to go to the hospital or at least see a doctor. "No love all I need is rest" soon Victor was in bed asleep.

* * *

Yuuri was letting his rest so he was watching tv in the living room. Suddenly a text cam ethrew on his phone. He pulled it up and his heart stoped as he saw a picture of Victor sleeping soundly. The phone started to ring as Yuuri pulled open the bedroom door to find Victor alone but the window wide open. "How did you get this number" he said answering the phone as he closed and locked the window.

"I always know where you are Yuuri and know this I have just proven I can get to him any time any where. If you fight me too much I will kill him and I will make you watch."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Yuuri shook, this time the man was not using Victor's phone so it was probably a burner which made it so it couldn't be tracked. "Why are you doing this even when you were caught by Phichit I didn't press charges and never gave your name to the police. I didn't allow anyone to know the exact details of our encounters not even my best friend. You would be in jail right now if I had done what I should have. But no I let my big heart and fear of what others would think allow me to make the biggest mistake of my life" Yuuri was cut off by a crule laugh.

"I am doing this because you belong to me. Thatlittle Russian whore gives us all a bad name and is not what you need I am" the man hissed into his phone causeing Yuuri to gulp. "Now you have a choice to make come to me and accept your place or watch me slowly kill Victor" te man said. Then the phone went dead his threat lingering in the air.

Yuuri dropped his phone and fell to his knees he was in hell this was hell. Suddenly a video came threw that showed one of the rather intence encouters he shared with the man now threating his happiness with Victor. All of a sudden he felt strong arms wrap around him one hand took his phone. The video showed Yuuri being assulted as he lay helplessly secured to a bed.

"Is this what he did to you" Victor whispered letting Yuuri berry his head inthe older man's chest. "Shh it's ok he will never hurt you again. I promise you that" Victor's accent was thicker then normal as he strorked Yuuri's hair petting him to keep him calm.

Yuuri pulled away from Victor "he gave me an ulimatum Victor" he started. "I can go to him and be his or I can watch him kill you. He will do it Victor and he had proven he can get to you no matter what. I mean he found out where you lived and not even I knew that. That was his surprise he knew we would rescue you and come here somehow he was waiting for us" by this time Yuuri was pacing but suddenly he was stopped by a hug from behind.

"I will not let you go to him I have my ways to protect bot of us" Victor released Yuuri when there was a knock on the door. He frowned opening the door carefully "oh it's you Yakov come in" he said moving the coach could came in. He was surprised when Yurio fallowed Yakov in. "Where is Otabek and what are you doing here Yurio" Victor asked but Yakov didn't let the boy answer.

* * *

"I made him come Vitya now what is this about being kidnapped. Tell me what the hell is going on" they all looked at Yuuri who looked ready to have a nervous breakdown. Yakov looked concerned to say the least he wanted to scream but this time both Vitya and Yuuri were fragile at this time.

"Yuuri by this time was sitting on the couch holding Victor's hand for comfort he looked at his soon to be husband knowing it would be easier to speak directly to Victor. "You asked me before if I ever had a lover the answer to that is no what happened to me had nothing to do with love or even kindness. It was all about pain and power. When I was training in Detroit the was a man more then a few years older then me. He was a russian coach and tried more then once to steal me from my coach. What I didn't know was he didn't really want to be my coach one day he stalked me into an alley that was the first assult but far from the last. The one you saw was the last I escaped while he was alseep after he was done with me. I was found naked so I was taken to the hospital. The cops and my coach came wanting to know who had done it since the abuse was very evident. I refused to answer knowing what it would do to the reputation of me and my coach it would tarnish everthing. He had threatened things I don't want to think about. I made the biggest mistake of my life not letting them aresst him but I was so scared i couldn't think straight. His assults grew bolder as time went by he even locked me in the bathroom at the rink." The next sentence was said so quietly they all had to struggle to hear it. ""He told me my body would learn to ache for him and as much as I am ashamed to admit it he was right. It's why I won't sleep with you Victor I'm worried I will not be able to react to you the way I should. I know my responce to him was conditioned into me but it still scares me." By this time Yuuri's head was in his hands and he was crying. "Phichit helped me get proof of what he did to me but I have yet to use it. When he didn't fallow me home to Japan I thought it was over but now he has not only fallowed us here to Russia though he used to say he would never return. He has also threatened your life Victor" Yuuri was a mess.

* * *

Yakov and Victor both opened there mouths to talk but it was Yurio who beat them to it. "You're an idiot" he said. "No one would blame or think less of you for being sexually assaulted. But I know you. You're thinking of giving him power over you and go to him. He will just kill Victor anyway" the blonded snapped but Yakov silenced him with a glare. Yurio crossed his arms and grumbled as he sulked.

Yakov chose his words very carefully as he looked at the young men. "Vitya" he started "Yuuri" he continued "it is clear you are not safe here you will both be coming with me to my home so I can better protect you. Your comeing too Yuri at this point anyone close to Yuuri will be a target. Do not let my age fool you no one will hurt you while you are in my care. We will get you both new phones and numbers we will go over the rest later for now I have to say this. Yuuri it was very brave of you to tell us this" there was anger in the old coaches voice but it was in no way directed at Yuuri. "What was this man's name" he asked already having a guess.

Yuuri could tell someting was difrent with Yakov but he seemed to really care about them all. Yuuri took a breath before he spoke it was only 2 words.

"Alexi Azarov."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Yakov made an afrimative noise nodding his head. "As I thought sine Alexi is the only Russian coach I know who was in Detroit during your time there Yuuri" Yakov said in a gruff tone. "Vitya, go pack your things. You go help him" he said to the blonde who was still sulking. "I need to talk to Yuuri alone" the old coach left no room for argument. Soon the 2 russians were packing some things Victor would need since Yuri only had what he already had packed in the bags he had with him. Yakov sat across from the japanese man frowning he knew the other 2 would be listening but he would let them think he was stupid for now at least.

Yuuri's hands trembled as he sat across from Yakov wondering what he had to say and why he wanted them to be alone. Yuuri was fidgiting as he always did when he was nervous. He looked at Yakov waiting for the old man to talk.

"As you may have guessed I know Alexi Azarov very well in fact I am the one who taught him to coach. When we met he was about Vitya's age though I had met him before but att he time I did not reilize it. He was not a skater though he knew all about the sport and he was very good at motivating the other skaters so I offered him a job as my assistant coach. It only too 5 years for students to begin seeking him out by name. HE left to make a name for himself I was so proud this was about 15 years ago so he would be in his late 40s now though he has always looked and had the body of a much younger man. He is certinly bult like an athleet a fact you know all to well for the worst reasons. Soon I started to notice a pattern where ever he went to teach at least one very promising student would suddenly drop skating. Nothing could ever be proven so he kept coaching moving where his students wanted there home rink to be that is how he ended us in Detroit sharing the rink with Cialdini who called more then once to ask about Alexi. He seemed worried that he had taken a liking to you." Yakov finnaly stoped glareing at the door that hid the 2 russian boys. "You might as well come out here if you children are going to listen anyway" he frowned as the 2 joined them.

* * *

Victor went right to Yuuri putting a protective arm around him. "You and Celestino were not the only ones to saspect somethinf were you" he asked. At the nod from Yakov his eyes narrowed. "Why wasn't he reportated" he asked in an angry tone.

He was many times but as I said there was never any proof or even a victum to acuse him so al the athorities could do was suggest he move to another rink and warn the new locals to keep an eye on him." Yakov frownd which seemed to be all he could do. "I have a feeling you are his favorite Yuuri due to the fact he has not just moved on to someone else. I think it is because you did not quit skateing like the others. You did not give up or give in to him" he said to Yuuri who looked ill.

"What makes the pig so damned specail" Yurio snapped at the old man watching Yuuri sit there in shock. Yakov simply glared at the boy who didn't seem to care.

"My guess is it has something to do with what Yakov has already said but also because Yuuri is so easy to get the react and therefore control" Victor had Yuuri onc again in his arms. "But that is enough why don't you tell them about the reason you are so sure you can protect us" Victor kissed Yuuri's temple smiling at being called a spoiled rich brat. "Oh I know I am now tell them or I will" VIctor said he was all smiles as was normal for him.

* * *

"Vitya" Yakov warned the skater but he knew he was right it could not be put off anymore. "Before I tell you let's get your things in the car this place may have ears. Soon they were all in a car that slowly left Victors rather impressive home. "In my much younger days I well" by this time they had pulled up to a large house behind a gate with armed gaurds. "As I was saying I was assoisated with people of less the lawfull intent. I was a bodygaurd before I was a coach and the man I gaurded happeneded to be the head of one of Russia's biggest mafia familys. When he passed away I was allowed to retire from that life and become a coach though I still retained protections and ties to the family. I started a new life this was a long time ago but I still have those ties and they are how I will keep you safe. Tommarrow we will pa a visit to the current head of the family. Tey will have no problem protecting you from Alexi who they already with they could forget. He is after all a blemish on an otherwise perfect crime family" Yakov was cut off by a very angry Victor.

"You never told me you served the Azarov's just that it was a mafia family. Do you really expect me to let Yuuri anywhere near the family of the man that is tormenting hima and has touched my fiance" victor was livid but a wimepr from Yuuri called him down a little.

"I trust Yakov" Yuuri said as he looked up at the man he was going to marry who smiled down at him relaxing. Then Yuuri looked at Yakov "do you really think they will help us. I mean if someone were to accuse my family of such horrible things I wouldn't protect them" Yuuri said. He saw YAkov normally hardened expression soften.

"Yes they will Alexi was cut out of the family when he was 5 for 2 reasons. First was the fact his mother had an afair so he was not really a son of the family second he was saspected of doing very screwed up things to animals and the children of servents. When I met him when he was Vitya's age I didn't reilize it was the 5 year old boy kicked out all those years before. HE had change his first and midle names so I thought the last name was unrelated to my old bosses family. I learned quickly I was wrong."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

After arriving at Yakov's house Victor and Yuuri were shown to a room they could use by the old coach. Yurio was told he could use thhe room next door. "Vitya make sure he gets some rest you are safe here" Yakov said before making his way to his office. He had a few calls to make. At least one of them was a call he never wanted to make and required calling ina favor he never thought he would use.

In there room Victor gentally kissed Yuuri's temple as the 2 lay in bed after changing. Victor took a breath "you're worried" he said able to feel how tence his fiance was still he understood.

"I am" Yuuri said taking a deep calming breath in. "He has done so much to me and now I am ment to trust his family. I know I said I trusted Yakov and I do but I don't know if I can do this. This just feels weird to me" Yuuri layed his head on Victor's shoulder leaning into the ma he loved.

"I know it is hard. I trust Yakov to but the thought of going tot he family of the man who hurts you" Victor trialed off then wrapped an arm around Yuuri. "Well I guess if his mother had an affair he is not really an Azarov though I am sure he uses his name to his advantage" Victor felt bad for Yuuri. "Anyway it is time to sleep I will stay awake until you are asleep just to make sure you are ok" he was glad when Yuuri settled in to go to sleep. Soon Victor heard his fiance's breathing even out when he was sure Yuuri was in a deep state of sleep Victor slipped out of bed heading for Yakov's office. He knew his old coach would nto be asleep and haveing been to his house a few times he knew where the office was. "Tell me why this is a good idea" he said leaning on the open door frame.

* * *

In Yurio's room the blonde was trying to figure out why he was here. Sure he was close to Victor and the Piggy he even considered them friends not that he would ever admit that out loud. But that didn't mean he was in danger. He smiled looking down at his phone when it rang seeing it was Otabek. "Hello" he said answering after just a few rings "Oh you're going home well be carefull Yakov says there is a chance anyone linked to Katsuki could be in danger. I am with them now" he didn't say where they were just in case. "I will see you soon" he said glad when Otabek agreed. They said goodbye and Yurio went to bed. He turned out the light a lot worried about the next day.

* * *

Yuuri was in a deep sleep and for the first time since they went to America he did not dream of what had been done to him. He instead dremt of his life with Victor both the present and the future. He did not wake up so he had no idea Victor had even left.

* * *

Vitya for once in your life just listen to me and do as you are told" Yakov saod hanging up the phone. "I know you are selfish and never think of anyone but yourself or at least that is how you used to be. Yuuri has changed you and it is all for the better so fallow those feelings. He has to be the focus here, his saftey must be what we prioritize." Yakov said frowning "but you should be with Yuuri now so stop being a pain in the ass and go back to him. Trust me on this" Yakov said finally getting a nod. He watched Victor leave knowing this was going to be an uphill battle. After another call Yakov went bed himself knowing he would need to be rested to deal with the next day.

* * *

"Now you've done it Yuuri" Alexi had been watching Victor's home so he knew Yakov was now involved and he knew that ment soon they would go tothe family that had shunned him and his moter for sleeping with the bodygaurd her husband had assigned to watch her. If she had not been such a slut Alexi would have been born and Azarov by blood and not just name. He would also be part of the family's main branch if not running it all. But no she had to herself and ruin his life before it even started. He had never known his father whose name he took since the man had been killed for sleeping with his bosses wife. But none of that mattered his mother had killed herself when he was 15 so he had been on his own since then. That had been when he took his fathers name no longer using the name given to him by his would be father. Alexi frowned getting angry that Yuuri was not caving and giving into his demands at the insistance of that bastard Victor he was sure.

"Well Yuuri my love I warned you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

After a few hours of sleep Yuuri woke up his movements waking Victor. "Oh sorry to wake you" Yuuri said looking into Victor's eyes. "You know Alexi can try to control to control me all he wants. But my heart only has one master. I love you Victor" Yuuri whispered he didn't see Victor's eyes darken. Yuuri was surprised when Victor told him to get dressed calling for a car. Soon they were at Victor's house. "Victor why are we here we should go back to Yakaov's" Yuuri said in his worried tone. Victor had not said a single word since they left Yakov's.

* * *

"He's here because he is brining you to me" came Alexi's voice. "I will have you Yuuri and he will watch" he said throwing the scared young man onto Victor's bed. When Yuuri begged for Victor to help him Alexi laughed. "Oh he can't help you my love my Yuuri" Alexi slowly undressed the japanese man. "I warned you Yuuri and now it is only a matter of time. In fact his time is mine now and I can end him anytime I want" ALexi said. He leaned down kissing Yuuri's neck. He wispered into Yuuri's ear "but that is not important right now I am going to remind you you who you belong to" Alexi held Yuuri's arms above his head holding them there with one large hand while the other pulled the last piece of clothing Yuuri wore off.

"NO STOP" Yuuri twisted but Alexi was stronger then he wasa and Yuuri could not break his grip. Yuuri could to nothing as he felt Alexi's hand roaming his body. To his horror Victor came over hold Yuuri's arms down still above his head so ALexi could focus on preping Yuuri's body. Yuuri let out a wimper as he felt himself filled by the man he hated instead of the one he loved. He bit his lip until it bled not wanting to give Alexi the satisfaction of crying out. He looked up at Victor who just stared back with dead eyes. "Help me Victor" he wispered soon Alexi pulled out of him refasting his pants and left threw the front door after throwing Yuuri into a tub full of water. Yuuri sobbed as he dressed soon they were back at Yakov's. Yuuri was quiet he felt betrayed suddenly Victor's eyes came back to life. "Victor do you remeber" he asked knowing the answer before it came.

"Remeber what Yuuri why are you all wet and why are we dressed" Victor asked he was all smiles and had no idea what had happened. He looked out the window and saw it was raining. "Oh we must have gone outside but why" te Russian man was confused. He frowned when Yuuri climbed into bed going to sleep all Victor could do was join him. "What's wrong" Victor asked when Yuuri would not let him hold him. Victor soon joined Yuuri in sleep haveing no idea what he had done.

* * *

Yuuri was only pretending to be asleep Alexi's words echoed in he head what did 'his time belongs to me' mean. "It was clear Alexi had done something Victor when he was holding him captive. Yuuri knew Victor would never hurt him without some kind of reason. But Yuuri knew Victor had not been in control of his own mind or actions. When Victor was asleep Yuuri got up going to Yurio's room knocking until the deshevled blonde opened the door very angry.

"What do you want pig! It's the middle of the night!" but the rest of what Yurio was going to say died in his throat when he saw the look on Yuuri's face and the look in his eyes. Yurio moved leting the older man into his room. "Get in here" he hissed listening to what had happened. "Sounds like hypnosis I mean the idiot Victor would never do anything to hurt you. Hello he would kill himself before hurting you pig. I hope you know that" the blonde snapped. "I don't think we should tell anyone else about this. If Victor hears it could trigger something and he could do something bad or stupod. But maybe we should tell Yakov he can help us." Yurio said. Watching Yuuri go back to his room the blonde knew this was bad. What he didn't know is what the hell Alexi had told Yuuri ment. Finally everyone that shohuld be asleep was asleep and the house was quiet.

* * *

The next morning Yuuri did his best not to think about what had happened the night before. He had to fight not to flinch when Victor hugged him and kissed his forhead. His heart knew what happened was not Victor's fault and Victor would never hurt him but that did not change the fact it had happen. "Everything is fine" Yuuri lied when Victor ansked if he was ok.

Yakov knew something was but he would deal with that later. Right now they had to get to the Azarov family home. "Everyone in the car" he said in a gruff tone gettign all of them in the limo that had been sent for them. He looked at the 3 young men who were just children to him not sure what was going on. The blonde looked more pissed off then normal, Yuuri looked haunted, and Victor well Victor was Victor who had absolute faith in Yakov. "Yuuri" the old coach started "where did those bruises come from" he asked looking at Yuuri's wrists. Victor's bruises were healing and most of them were almost gone if not gone all together. But the one's on Yuuri were fresh what he did not expect was Yuuri's responce as the dark haired man pulled down the sleeves of his coat.

"I really don't know."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

When the limo stopped Yakov snapped at Victor and Yurio. "You two out I need to speak to Yuuri alone. No argueing. **I SAID OUT** " he yelled causing the two russians to practicly fall out of the back of the limo in there rush to get away from the yelling old coach. Then Yakov turned to Yuuri who he noted looked terified. "Tell me why you and Vitya left my home last night. Also tell me again how you got those bruises" Yakov said.

Yuuri fidgeted under the stern gaze of the old coach. He had already decieded to tell Yakov but it was another thing to actully do it. "We went to Victor's house where Alexi was waiting for us. He did something to Victor. Yurio thinks it is hypnosis and I agree because not only did he bring me to Alexi he held me down while I was reminded who I belong to. That is where the bruises came from. I am not sure what triggered it. I was trying to tell Victor he was the only one I wanted and loved. Something I said resulted in what happened." Yuuri looked sad "Alexi said something that worries me though he said that Victor's time belonged to him now and that he can end that time whenever he wanted. I am worried Victor has been for lack of better term programed to hurt himself or worse."

Yakov stared silently at Yuuri. "I swear to you that the both you and Vitya will come out of this alive" the old coach said patting Yuuri's shoulder. For once he was not yelling he had a deep frown on his face. "Thank you for telling me but don't tell Vitya it could trigger something" Yakov said getting a nod. "Now let's go before those 2 do something stupid." Yakov and Yurri got out of the limo only to find sevrel men with guys leveled at Victor and Yurio.

* * *

"I think we are too late" Yuuri said in a small voice normally he would press himself Victor but right now he just couldn't bring himself to do it. "Yakov" Yurri's voice was very questioning he was surprised when at the sound of Yakov's name the guns were lowered as a very tall man with dark blond hair and green eyes stepped forward.

"Forgive me Yakov but we were not sure you did not appear to be with them and as you know one can never be to careful as you taught my father" the man said in an accent that made any Yuuri had heard sound nonexistant. "Please fallow me" the man said leading the group threw the halls of a beautiful house.

Yakov glared at the man "yes I thought your father that but I also taught him to know all the detail before you act. Or did he forget that part when he taught you Misha" Yakov sounded like a grandfather chiding a grandchild.

The man whose name was apparently Misha looked sideways at Yakov as the small group walked along the museum like walls of the massive house that was on the outskirts of the city. Everyone knew this place but very few were brave enough to come. "Forgive me for not introducing myself I am Misha Kozlov head of security and personal body guard of the man you are here to see.

Yakov frowned "Misha's father took over my job when I left and now Misha has inherited the title and task though I have yet to see him live up to it" the old coach said looking as grumpy as ever. "Of course I gaurded the head of the family 2 heads ago the grandfather of the curent head who retired when I left his son was unfortunatly killed so now his grandson heads the Azarov family. His name is Luka" Yakov said as they stopped infront of a large wooden door. "But he is very caipable you will all be safe here or heads will roll and Luka knows that" as Yakov said this the doors were pulled open. "Now Yuuri I should warn you though Alexi is not really an Azorov there will be similarites since Luka's grandmother was the twin sister of Alexi's mother. My boss married her after shunning his first wife and Alexi then killing Alexi's father. So don't be allarmed if Luka looks a bit like ALexi" Yakov saw Yuuri stiffen.

* * *

"Now now Uncle Yakov you know that killing him could never be proven' came an accented voice as a chair that had been facing away from them spun slowly around. "Also you know his name is never to be spoen in these walls or have you become forgetfull in your old age." The man who looked about Victor's age maybe a few years older said. He had dark hair and the same facial structure as Alexi but his eyes were difrent more intence almost crule a fact Yuuri couldn't shake. The man locked eys with Yuuri making a coment that made Victor look angry and take a step forward.

"You must me Yuri Katsuki. I can see ehy he chose you as his favorite. You're beautiful but then your kind often are."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

"His kind how dare you which are you calling his kind. Gay men or japanese men" Victor felt something pull on his arm. Looking back he found it was Yuuri trying to hold him back. "Let me go Yuri" Victor said giveing Luka a death glare.

"Victor don't. Look around you will be killed if you attack him" Yuuri knew Victor hadn't noticed the gun pretty close to being pressed against his temple. Yuuri relaxed when Vitor took a step back. Only then did he see just how close he had come to dieing as Misha with drew his gun putting it away.

"Misha that was unneeded they are our guests and as I promised Uncle Yakov our protectees so don't go pulling guns on them that makes twice Misha don't make it a third" Luka diddn't share how he knew about the first time but he was the boss so he didn't have to. "Forgive me if I offended you or your lover Yuuri. But I was refering to both thinhs your fiance mentioned. I find gay japanese men very atractive" Luka gave Yuuri a stunning smile.

"Luka don't tease" Misha scolded his boss ina tone sugesting there was more between them something that made Yakov's frown deepen the old man to Misha they needed to talk later. "Of course Yakov" Misha didn't sound please at the thought. "I will let Luka talk more in a moment but as head of security. More spacificly your secruity I must ask 3 things of you. 1 I know you all have to practice a gaurd will go with you to your home rink and all compitions this is not a request. 2 do not leave the house or grounds unless a gaurd, myself, or Yakov is with you. 3 don't hide things we can't help ou if we don't know what's going on."

"Mish you're going to bore them to death" Luka said smiling again. He apparently wanted to give Misha an aneurysm. Yuuri tried not to smile it reminded him of people he knew. Luka who didn't miss anything picked up on this. "You look amused Yuuri care to share" he said sounding like Victor for a moment. "Fallow me" he stood leading them to of all things an ice rink. "It is not huge but at least you'll be able to pratice some without having to leaves the grounds" Luka laughed at the looks on the 3 skater's faces. "My father had this built when Misha and I wanted Uncle Yakov to teach us to skate."

"Yes but the both got bored with it and gave up. Vitya you have been here to practice but you may not remeber" Yakov snapped he didn't like quitters. Which was why he had been so mad at Victor when he stoped skating to coach Yuuri. But now he knew it was good for both of them not that he would admit that out loud.

"No I remember" Victor said moving to twine his fingers with Yuuri's wanting to touch the man he loved but Yuuri moved his hand just enough so Victor would loose his grip. Victor frowned but figured Yuuri was just under a lot of stress and may not have even known he did it so he let it go.

"Misha show them to their rooms except you Uncle Yakov can I talk to you" Luka asked looking at the old coach who nodded. After the others were gone Luka's face grew serious. "Why wouldn't Yuuri let Victor touch him" he asked flatly.

* * *

First Misha opened a door to left on one of the halls. "This will be your room please don't wounder" he told the blonde skater. Next he opened a door to the right. "This will be your room I trust you want to share a room" Misha nodded when both men looked at him.

"Of course we do my Yuuri and I always share a room" Victor said. Misha nodded but he didn't look convinced. After Victor closed the door he turned to Yuuri he was all smiled until he reached for Yuuri who flinched. "Ok what's going on with you" Victor asked when he didn't get an answer he frowned . "Yuuri" he said in the exact same way he had said Yuuri's name after finding out about the music for Yuuri's free skate before it was redone. When still now answer came he grabbed his coat once again all smiles. "I'm going for a walk" he said. He knew Yuuri was under a lot of stress right now. But if he didn't know better he would think Yuuri was afraid of him.

* * *

"Stupid" Yuuri scolded himself he grabbed his skate asking how to get back tot he rink. Soon he was doing lazy figure 8s switing from forwards to backwars at random it calmed him like always. He was trying to wrap his head around all this. Here he was in a good place in his skateing career, in love, and engaged to the one he loved but because of this nightmare he could not bare to be touched by Victor. He reilized he was afraid of him even though none of this was his fault. "Maybe I should just" Yuuri was talking to himself he didn't notice Yurio until.

 **"DON"T BE STUPID PIG."**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Yakov had insisted on returning to Luka's office before answering his question. Since he knew it was only a matter of time before 1 of the 3 skarters would be on the ice. None of them could resist it for long. When they got to the office and Misha had joined them Yakov frowned. "You are helping us so you deserve to know. Vitya was kidnapped by Alexi who wanted to teach Yuuri Katsuki a lesson. Vitya's mind was messed with for lack of better term. It is not my place to go into detail so you'll have to ask Yuuri for them" Yakov said gruffly.

Luka held up a hand when Misha started to insist Yakov told them. "Stop Misha I will go and talk to Yuuri myself. I believe you 2 need to talk anyway" Luka left the office going to the rink where he found both Yuris. The way they moved made Luka's breath catch in his throat they were breathtakingly beautiful. "Yuuri" he started looking at the japanses man. "I will ask you exactly what I asked Uncle Yakov. Why wouldn't you let Victor touch you" he asked stone faced.

Yuuri opened his mouth to answer but it was Yurio who spoke taking a step forward on the ice looking like he was going to rip Luka's throat out. **"No you don't get to ask that. The other one of you said no hiding things but you don't get to ask certin things and that is one of those things"** Yurio was yelling loudly it was making Yuuri nervous.

"It's ok Yurio. Last night something happened I triggered something in Victor something Alexi had somehow programed into him. The night started with me telling Victor how much I love him and ended with him holding me down while another man" Yuuri couldn't finish the sentence but the Luka's face told him the older man understood.

Luka frowned "I'm sorry Yuuri do you know what triggered it. I mean what words did you use do you remember." Luka smiled sadly this was going to be a challenge and he loved those. Luka stood outside the rink watching the 2 skaters to see how they would react.

"Well I was saying that I love him so much it hurts and that my heart only has one master or something like that. It was somewhere in there that Victor told me to get dressed and we wound up at his place." Yuuri skated to the edge of the rink getting close to Luka suddenly his eyes went wide. ""Victor went on a walk right before I came here you don't think" Yuuri was suddenly very worried.

* * *

"What do you want Yakov" Misha said glareing at the old man. He knew very well what this was about but he didn't really have time to deal wih it. Not when his work load had just tripled on top of his normal work he was now responisble for 4 lives instead of just 1. "Well" he snapped folding his arms.

"The way you look at Luka. Are the 2 of you lovers" Yakov asked bluntly not even bothering to beat around the bush even a little. When he got a curt nod he frowned "you should know better then that. First he has to produce an heir second you never date the one you are ment to protect. Have I taught you nothing" the old coach said in a harsh tone. Misha glared at Yakov even harder as he began to defend himself as well as Luka who was much more to him then just someone to protect. Yakov could tell Misha truly cared for Luka. "Just becareful you don't slip up" Yakov said suddenly Misha's phone went he answered getting a grim look on his face. "What is it" Yakov asked as he wanted the young man.

* * *

"There has been an intruder seen on the grounds" Misha said as he took his gun out going to the gardens where the person had been seen last. He kept to the shadows spining around he corner of the building holding his gun level at the sound he heard fireing a warning shot before leveling at the shadowed human shaped figure he saw. "Oh it's just you" he holistered the gun.

"We have got to stop meeting like this" Victor had his hands raised as he took a step back from the armed gaurd. The skater smiled lowering his hands and taking another step back. "Sorry I went for a walk to clear my head I stayed on the groounds as requested" he said putting his hands in his pockets leaning against a tree with one shoulder. He was frowning but that didn't last long before Misha knew it he was met with the smiling fool that was Victor Nikiforov. "I think I'm going to find Yuuri" he said.

* * *

Luka smiled sadly at Yuri. He didn't know what he could say to make any of this better. So he said soemthing he knew would most likely make things worse. Not that he wanted to make them any worse for the young men involved. But this needed to be said and he didn't see Victor coming up to them.

"You all have our protection as long as you fallow the rules Misha gave you. If you don't fallow those I can't garentee your safety. I also think you should stay away from your Fiance for the time being Yuuri."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

"Excuse me" Victor came up behind them. He wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist from behind. "My Yuri knows I would never hurt him" he said glaring at Luka who looked a little guilty. Victor was sure the guilt was at being caught saying such things. He kissed Yuri's neck noticing the younger man tence in his arms. "What is the matter Yuuri" he purred in his ear. When the dark haired skater answered nothing in a mumble and took a tiny step forward he was released by Victor. "I can tell when I am not wanted. Come find me when you want to listen to yourself instead of those that clearly for reasons I don't understand don't want us to be togther." With that Victor left looking defeated. It was well known Victor didn't know how to deal with his problems. Instead choosing to avoid or flat out ignore them.

Luka felt bad "I'm sorry Yuuri" he stepped infront of the young man who moved to fallow his fiance. "I can't let you fallow him I hope you uncerstand" Luka said as he folded his arms. "It is not safe for you to be alone with him who knows what he has be conditioned to do." The tall man could tell Yuuri was upset with him wanting to chase Victor. It took Luka getting physicaly in the way to stop him in the act.

"With all due respect I am not going to avoid Victor. Yes right now he is not the safest to be around for me but I will never stay away from Victor. I know deep down Victor would never willingly hurt me. This isn't his fault" suddenly they all jumped at the sound of a gunshot. Yuuri's heart sank as he ran in the worst possible direction which was towards the shot. He found Victor on the ground.

* * *

"Don't worry he won't die I didn't injure him at leaast not too badly" Misha said putting his gun away. He has shot the skater in the shoulder just grazing him proving how good a shot he was. It was bleeding but had not done too much damage. Luka ran up demanding an explanation. "He was on the phone telling someone where all of you we so I did what needed to be done to make him drop the phone. Then I crushed it with my heal" Misha was matter of fact but he wasn't done. "My work load has multipled sevrel times over because I am not responisble for 3 extra lives, Next time it won't be a warning and I never miss so don't be stupid again" Misha said. Then he left to do a security sweap fallowed by Luka who was going off on him.

Victor looked up at the others. The old coach looked ready to kill Misha. Victor stayed still as his shoulder was checked. Misha was one hell of a shot because it was just enough to make him bleed without entering the shoulder too far to do almost not damage. Yakov bound it after cleaning the area. "What the hell was that I was just looking at pictures on my phone and he shot me." Yakov I'm sorry but I don't think we are safe here. I mean first Yuuri is told to stay away from me them I am shot by a crazy bodygaurd who for some reason seems to hate me" Victor reached for Yuuri who helt felt pull away. "Then there's whatever is wrong with you" he said to the japanese skater who looked very sad.

Yakov glared at Victor "Vitya I know you belevae you were just looking at photos but if Misha says you were talking to someone I beleave him I have never known him to lie. I also know things are tence even though you are not doing anything on purpose but don't think on it too much or try not to at least" the old coach was trying to defuse the situation. Soon he had Victor calm "Now don't get upset but I think that just for now we should do as Luka asked just to make him happy. So the 2 Yuris' will share a room" Yakov saw Victor start to react poorly so he spoke fast. "Vitya give me one night I will convince Luka it is not nessisary or a good idea to sepirate the two of you."

Yuuri felt horrible and Yurio bitched about having to share a room with the pig. Still the 2 Yuris' agreed. Victor agreed as well though he didn't fully understand why Luka and Misha felt he was a threat. Still it was time for bed so Victor went to his room and the Yuris' went to theirs.

* * *

"Vitya" Yakov knocked on Victor's door a few hours later getting no answer he pushed open the door to find the room empty. At that moment Yurio ran into the room telling Yakov the pig was gone. "You were suposed to be watching him" the old coach snapped at the blonde.

"I was but we had both gone to sleep I just woke up to find the window open. That stupid idiot must have gone with Victor he is too trusting and in love for his own good. What the hell are we going to do. If they leave the grounds we will all loose our protection not that I need any but they do not tht I am worried about them" Yurio said growling. "I have been dragged into this mess and I will not die because those 2 will not listen. That being said I am pretty sure I know where they are" Yurio and Yakov soon stood at the edge of the small rink on the grounds. Sure enough there were the 2 missing skaters. Suddenly something clicked in Yurio's brain but it was the old coach that spoke first having figured it out as well.

"So that is his plan destroying the one thing that brought them together. Their love of the ice."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Victor put his hand on Yuuri's lower back as the two skated. He almost thought he felt Yuuri pull away from his touch a little but he shook his head chalking it up to his imagination. They were all under a lot of stress right now especailly Yuuri. Victor knew being on the ice calmed his fiance more then anything else. "Yuuri can we talk about something" the older skater asked.

"Anything" Yuuri said as the two circled the ice slowly. Neither noticed they were being watched by Yakov and Yurio. Yuuri liked being on the ice especaily with Victor. Suddenly movement caught the corner of his eye. He thought his saw Yurio and Victor's old coach but couldn't be sure since when he didn't see them when he turned his head fully to look where he thought they were. So he figured if they had been there they must have left to gve the two skaters some time. "What did you want to talk about Victor."

Before Yuuri could finish responding he saw Victor's eyes glaze overshowing the control Alexi had on him was back. Victor grabbed Yuuri by the arm in a tight grip. "Poor Yuuri you still think you belong to me."

"Victor you're hurting me" Yuuri said as he had no idea what had triggered the control this time but he figured it was something he said or maybe a certin time delay. Suddenly Victor knocked Yuuri onto his back on the ice using what the japanese man loved most other then Victor himself to hurt him. **"VICTOR STOP"** Yuuri yelled as Victor tried using his skate to injure Yuuri. The look on Victor's face was scareing the life out of Yuuri. HE rolled out of the way and stood up grabbingthe shoulder that had been shot trying to use the pain to snap Victor out of it. But he was just knocked off his feet again Victor's skate barley missed his neck as he rolled away. Suddenly a shot rang out echoing around the small rink. Victor screamed his eyes cleared this pain was enough to break the control. "Yuuri" Victor wimpered holding his bleeding leg.

"If we get him treated right away he will be able to skate again" Misha put his gun away and helped Victor off the ice. "He seems safe right now so I will bring him to the Azarov family doctor. As long as you don't mind seeing a mob doctor." He was talking to Victor now who he was holding up.

 **"Misha what have you done"** Yacov screamed as he and Yurio ran up from where they had been watching Yuuri and Victor.

"I saved Yuuri from injury by shooting Victor what dose it look like. Now let me get him to Luka's doctor or risk him never skating again." Misha was pissed he had pulled his shot so there wasn't any exstencive damage to the leg or muscles but he needed to be treated sooner rather then later.

Victor's he was swimming vage images of Alexi trying to break him. Memories of repetitive sounds and words all ment to make him hurt Yuuri. But he would never hurt Yuuri. Wait he had hurt his fiance he had held him down while Alexi. No that had to be a fake memory. This was all too much for Victor's brain to handle and he passed out into Misha's arms. The body gaurd lifted him up taking him to the doctor.

"Yuuri let them take care of Vitya" Yakov said as he watched Yuuri take off his skates. The old coach had to stop Yuuri from chasing after Victor and Misha. "That is not a good idea" he said chosing his next words carefully. "We were too far away to hear what the two of you were saying so tell me what happened" Yakov snapped.

"He wanted to talk to me about something. I said he could talk to me about anything ten his eyes glazed over. He knocked me down and I am sure you saw the rest" Yuuri was a mess.

"Do you think the control permanntently" Yurio said asking just what Yuuri had been wondering. "I mean he seemed pretty out of it before he passed out so I hope it did" Yurio growled out. "He better not have been permanetly injured I still have to kick his ass and get gold over him. I have to beat both of you. This is all your fault pig if he can't skate anymore it is on you" yurio was cut off by Yakov and Luka who had just joined them. But it was Luka who made his voice heard first.

"No it's not. If anyone is to blame for this it is my family. If we had taken care of Alexi when he was younger none of this would be happening now" Luka was livid but right now he had people to help.

Yuuri felt numb thinking about what Yuri had said. Hr should have been honest with Victor. He should have told him no matter how painful it was for him to talk about it. HE had something wieghing on his mind something that needed to be siad.

"I just hop Victor dose not remember what he did under Alexi's control. If he dose I have to m ake him understand it is not his fault that he would never ever hurt me willingly."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

A few hours later Victor was recovering from the gunshot to his leg. Luckily for him it was a clean threw and threw no damage to the bone and minimal damage to the muscle. He would have to heal and exercise it. Misha was one hell of a shot to do this without destroying the leg or knee was amazing. "Will I be able to skate again" Victor asked the doctor. He was told yes with a little work there would be no problem with him skating again. Victor had never been scared of work his life was hard work with what he chose to do for a living. "Yes sir" Victor said as the doctor told him to rest and that would try walking in a couple of days.

* * *

Suddenly Yuuri comes running into the room "are you ok Victor" he said in a paniced tone. "I can not beleave you shot him" Yuuri turned on Misha who sat in the corner of the room gun at the ready in case Victor tried anything. "You are horrible" Yuuri said to Misha as he held Victor's hand. Part of Yuuri was afraid of his finace because of the control. But right now Victor was hurt and needed him. "I love you Victor" he said gasping as Victor reached over pulling Yuuri into a deep kiss.

"I love you too Yuuri" Victor said as they pulled apart. Suddenlly flashed of a memory broke threw into his mind. Had he really tried to hurt Yuuri, had he really tried to step on Yuuri with the blade of his skate. It made no sence to him why he would do that. But there was more to his memory his words about Yuuri not belonging to him ehoched in his head. Why on earth would he say something like that to the man he loved. "Yuri did I try to hurt you mind feels so fuzzy I can't remember things. But I seem to remeber trying to step on you with my skate" Victor was concerned that he coulding remember.

"None of what has happened is your fault Victor just remember that. Alexi has messed with your mind he can take control of you at any time it seems. Don't ask me what happened when you lost control I will not tell you it isn't not important. All that matters is how much we love eachother and the fact that you would never hurt me willingly. Now do you understand why they wanted to sepirate us. But I don't care I want to stay with you Voctor" Yuuri said smiling softly.

Victor's hands shook as another memory hit him this time it was him holding Yuuri down but he couldn't remember why he was holding his lover down. "Yuuri I'm not safe I could have killed you. If my skate blade had cut your neck you would have most likely died" Victor said squeezing Yuuri's hand. He looked at there rings "maybe we should take these off. Maybe we should call off our engagement" Victor was cut off by a kiss from Yuuri.

"Never gonna happen. If we do that he wins and I refuse to let tha happened. You are my world Victor and I know I am yours. We can get threw this we have to and I know we can. I know your scared and confused I am too but it will be ok. Luka says the control was broken by the pain of Misha shooting you. But we are not sure that it is completly broken. Still I will not stay away from you more ten I have to" Yuuri said finally taking a breath. They noticed Misha stand he told them there would be a gaurd outside the room at all times. Then the bodygaurd took Yuuri by the collar of his shirt dragging him out of the small recovery room.

* * *

"You are crazy if you think I am going to leave you alone with him. You have no concern for your own safety do you. All you care about is him. That will get you killed" Misha had Yuuri pinned to a wall he hand slaming palm flat next to Yuuri's head causeing the young man to jump. "I am posting one of my men here so don't you dare try to get into that room untilwe know he is safe for you to be around. Now get back to Yakov and the little blonde. Don't make me tell you again" Mika practicly pushed Yuuri in the direaction of the rink where he knew the two would still be.

* * *

 **"IDIOT"** Yakov roared the minute he saw Misha and Yuuri but he wasn't clear who he was yelling at until he walked up to Misha slapping him. **"Vitya is the victum here he is as much a victum as Yuuri and you keep shooting him. He had better still be able to walk as well as skate"** Yakov knew how devistated Victor would be if he could not longer be on the ice. With a death glare Yakov turned on his heal heading out of the rink. When Yurio asked where he was going he yelled over his shoulder without stopping or turning around.

 **"To see Vitya. You 2 get to practicing don't think I will let you slack off just because of the situation."**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Yuuri and Yurio began to warm up first starting by stretching. After they were loosened up the both took the ice. Both were doing there own thing. Yuuri practed his short progra while Yurio was showing off his jumping skills. He smirked looking over knowing it most likely drove Yuuri nuts that at 15 a young kid like him could do more then Yuuri himself could. "What's wrong piggy jelous" Yurio said smuggly.

"Not really I was just wondering why you are only doing jumps. Shouldn't you be practicing your programs" Yuuri said looking at the blonde. Yuuri recoiled at the look Yurio gave him it was pure anger and if Yuuri didn't know better he would call it hate.

Luka watched the 2 boys skate the way they moved was beautiful. This was enthralling to him. He llet out a low wistle when Yuuri did the begining of his short program. That boy could be sexy and though he had seen them both skate on tv in the Grand Prix Final seeing it in person was amazing.

Misha rolled his eyes at not only how Luka was watching the boys but also at the way the skaters moved. Misha hated skaters with a fierce firery passion. Sure he had tried to learn to skate along with Luka but it had honestly only been because Luka wanted to skate together. He had been happy when they gave up. It was the bodygaurd in him that hated skaters they were in the lime light which could cause trouble. Especailly when talking about ones on the level of popularity as his current charges. The situation made him growl as he left to go on a security sweep.

* * *

"Vitya" Yakov said as he entered the room Victor was in after getting past Misha's man who stood at the door. "You are such a fool Vitya. If you had not left Russia to coach Yuuri Katsuki none of this would be happening. YOu would still be ontop of the skating world and you would not have been kidnapped or shot twice" Yakov said.

"I will never regret or appoligise for being with my Yuuri. He is my world Yakov and I am his. None of this is his fault. Do I wish he had told me about his past with this Alexi monster. Yes I wish he had told me but he didn't so mistakes were made. I brought him to the US thinking it would be fun for him. Well that blew up in my face. I tried to kill him Yakov and I feel like I did more but I can't remember." Victor was a mess he pulled at his silvery hair. He was melting down he only calmed down when Yakov put a hand on his shoulder.

"Vitya calm yourself" Yakov said in a short but almost fatherly voice. He put his hands on Victor's hands pulling them from his hair. "You had no way of knowing. Don't blame yourself or your Yuuri" Yakov chose not to call Yuuri Victor's lover. "The situation is what it is" Yakov said as he sat next to Victor who was falling apart. When Victor tried to get to get out of bed Yacov pushed him back down and onto the bed. "No Vitya you need to rest" the old coach said. "I will cuff you to the bed if I have to" he said. "Now I am going to check on the 2 Yuris I told them to get to practice while I checked on you. I also told them I would not let them slack off just because of the crap going on." Yakov stood "if you're good and rest II will bring Yuuri to see you after practice." With that Yakov left Victor to his own thoughts.

Victor lay back on the bed sighing. Yuuri had told him not to try to remember but he knew he was missing something. He knew he had tried to hurt Yuuri, he knew he had tried to tell Alexi where they were resulting in being shot the first time. HE also knew one more thing he knew he had held Yuuri down but why. While he was thinking Victor fell into a fitfull sleep. In his dream he was in his home it was dark. Suddenly Alexi appeared whispering in his ear. The words were soft and gental they told him that Yuuri didn't belong to Victor that he belonged to Alexi. They continued saying Victor was going to help Yuuri remember that fact. The words stopped and the scean changed to Victor holding Yuuri down as Alexi did vile things to the love of Victor's life. Victor's eyes shot open he shook violently and let out a scream that shook the room causeing the gaurd to run into the room only to find Victor with a wild look in his eyes muttering to himself how sorry he was for what he had done to Yuuri to his Yuuri.

* * *

The gaurd pulled out his phone calling Misha when the call was answered he began to talk.

"Hey boss bring the Master, old Yakov, and those skaters to Nikiforov's room. I think he has lost it."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Vitor had somehome managed to get the the bathroom that was in his room. He smashed his hand into the mirror cracking the glass and embeding shards of it into his hand. But he didn't seem to notice the pain or the blood dripping into the floor as he stalked back into the infermary style room. How could he have done that to Yuuri? He was just as horrible, no he was worse then the man who'd actully violated his beloved. With an anguished cry he gripped the frame of the bed and flipped it. He paced the room, yelling uninteeigbly in rage and beating his own head when those memories flashed into his mind. His forhead was bleeding from where the glash shards in his knuckles cut into his head whenever he struck it. Again he didn't seem to notice too caught up reliving the memories that felt like a horror movie and punishing himself for them.

* * *

Misha growled snapping his phone in half. "Damn it" he muttered pulling out his back up phone he always kept a spare since the stress of his job made him go threw a lot of phones. "Fuck" he growled again this was not worth the gray hair it was going to give him. He put his in tact phone away and made his way back to the ice rink. "All 4 of you come with me now" he snapped at Yakov, the 2 Yuris and Luka. "I'm not entierly sure" he said when his boss asked him what was going on. "I man I have on Nikiforov called me insisting I bring you 4. He said the skating pretty boy has lost it" Misha said. Rolling his eyes as Yuuri began to freak out but he had the skater under control with one single glare. "Don't you start" he told Yuuri who cowered back at the death glare he was getting.

* * *

"You broke another phone didn't you" Luka teased as he ducked Misha swinging to hit him. Luka was trying to keep things light by teasing his friend and body gaurd. Luka was infact neverous about what they would find in Victor's room. As they drew close the heard yells and screams of insanity filled with rage. Luka grabbed Yuuri as he tried to run past the others to get to Victor. "No Yuuri let Misha and Uncle Yakov go in first" he said haveing to physically push him away from the door. Luka hugged Yuuri to him listening to Yurio mummble about stupid pigs.

Misha and Yakov went inside the room where Victor was. The sight that greeted them was not pleasent. Victor was against a wall looking around with wild eyes he was muttering about hurting Yuuri his mind seemed to have snapped. "Vitya calm yourself" Yakov was able to get closer to his former student. The bed was where it had come to rest when Victor had flipped it. The man that had been tasked to watch Victor was out cold against a wall. Victor had pushed him causeing him to hit is head on the wall. "Vitya it's ok" Yakov said soothingly. "Do ou want to see Yuuri he is out in the hall" Yakov tried not expecting Victor to shake his head.

"No I hurt him. I did something so vile to him. I deserve him to hate me" Victor said in a shaky voice his body still tence eyes wild. He did not notice the doctor come up behind him. Suddenly he felt a pinch in his neck as the doctor injected a powerful seddative into Victor who after a few minutes passed out into Yakov's arms. Then the doctor check on the gaurd who was waking up and seemed fine.

"What did he rememeber" Yakov asked the gaurd but got no answer since the man was not sure. He only knew that Victor kept repeating that he had hurt Yuuri Katsuki. Yakov gave a grim nod "Mish help me" between the 2 of them they fixed the bed and put the sleeping victor in it. The doctor got the glass from Victor's hand out and bandaged the wounds on his hands as well as the ones on his head luckily none of them needed stiches. Yakov and Misha both had a pair of Misha's hand cuffs. The doctor put the rails up on the hospitle style bed. Yakov and Misha each took one of Victor's limp wrists in there hands cuffing him to the bed. "Luka" Yakov called "let them in" he said.

* * *

Yuuri practiclly fell into the room as he tried to get to his lover. "Why is he cuffed to the bed" he asked as Victor maoned in his sleep. Yuuri pulled a chair up to Victor's bedside and would not be moved. "No I don't care if he helped hurt me you know what it dose not matter what he did. This is all Alexi's fault" Yuuri held of of Victor's hands. "Get out" he said quietly telling the sleeping Victor he was there.

Misha started to argue but Luka cut him off. "No let's do what he says Uncle Yakov will you sit with them" the mob boss asked. "Misha you and I have to talk about our next move so let's go tot he office" with that Luka left dragging Misha as well as the underling with him.

"You're an idiot" Yurio snapped but did not make clear if he was talking to Yuuri or the sleeping Victor.

The doctor checked Victors vitals and shined a light into his eyes after pulling each one open. "When he wakes try not to stress him out. If your presence make him upset in any way you will hav to leave" the Doctor said leaving the 4 men alone. But he didn't leave fast enough to miss the statement that came from Yuuri when the always kind hearted man said 4 words. Useing a rare swear for him.

"Like hell I will."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"Wow you acttully know how to curse" Yurio said grinning. "I'm going outside, now leave me alone" the blond snapped when asked by his coach where he thought he was going when he went to leave. "Look those 2 idiots drug me into this crap but I'm not going to just go along with it. "I'm going to practice so shove it" by this time Yurio's voice was raised.

"Do what you want just stay on the grounds" Yakov said as he watched the 15 year old leave. "As for you Yuuri I won't make you leave if Vitya is upset. But you have to be prepared for him to want you to leave. Now it is time you tell me what happened. I know Vitya brought you to his home and helped Alexi by holding you down. I also know you don't blame him in anyway. But I know him he will blame himself. That must be what he remembered but we won't know the full extent of what he remembered until he wakes up." Yakov spoke carfully not wishing to upset Yuuri anymore then he had to.

"I told you everything that happened that night. My words triggered whatever Alexi did to his mind. So he went to his home with me and you know the rest. I will not blame Victor for anything that he did or didn't do" Yuuri looked at the face o the man he loved with everything in him and squeezed his hand. The young man looked at the rings both he and Victor wore. It was these rings that bound there lives and there love to one another. "We are going to get married nothing will ruin that. Especaily not someone like Alexi. God I don't even like saying his name he is not worth my time. Even more so he is certinly not worth my relationship with Victor. I love him so much it hurts" Yuuri said as he leaned over the bed rail to kiss Victor on the bandaged forehead. Victor smiled and mumbled Yuuri's name in his drug enduced sleep.

* * *

This is stupid why did you agree to protect them. Yakov left ths family so why still call him Uncle. Why offer him and those morons protection. You know he dose not aprove of us. I already had to listen to 1 long ass lecture about keeping my work and private life away from one another. As a body gaurd you're not ment to fall for or sleep with the one you gaurd. But I don't care in fact I think I need to have angry sex with you right this second" Misha grabbed Luka by the front of his shirt and smashed there lips toghter.

Luka moaned into the kiss he didn't care about the rules. He pushed Misha's jacket off pulling open his shirt not careing about popping the buttons. Then his hands went to Misha's belt. He was the one acting desprate. But that was because he could feel how bad Misha needed this. He sometimes felt as if this was all about sex that feelings had no place in the situation this was one of those times. Luka gasped as he was slamed into his desk spun around and pushed so he was face down on the large solid top of the desk. His body was on fire with need he had forgotten to answer Misha's question and was to busy moaning to do so now with his body being caressed and felt up. Part of his brain knew this was not the time for this but he really didn't care. He knew he was about to be put threw his paces. "Misha please fuck me" he pleaded.

"Oh don't you worry I will" Misha purred into Luka's ears as he wrapped a hand aound Luka's neck for a breif second. He pulled down Luka's pants grinding against his lover and bosses ass. "You know what hearing you beg is hot boss" Misha purred as he kissed along the other man's throat. "Especaily since we have much much bigger things to worry about. But I am here to fallow your orders boss" he growled sinking in to his boss and lover.

* * *

Yurrio was on his way to the small rink on the grounds. He felt frustrated suddenly his phone went off. "Hey" he answered the call from Otabek Atlin. "Yeah thos loosers have made sure I've been dragged fully into this m..." Yurio's words were cut of by a hand clamping around his mouth. His phone fell to the ground and was crushed by a heavy boot. Yurio felt dizzy since the hand held a sweet smelling rag. Soon he slumped out cold into his abductor's arms. He being asleep did not hear his fate being told to him by the man that hauled him to a car hidden in the wood that made up one of the borders of the grounds. Yurio waas thrown into the back and cuffed to the seat.

"Yuri Plisetsky you will do what that idiot Nikiforov couldn't you'll help me make Yuuri remember who he belongs to."


End file.
